The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to Wi-Fi/Bluetooth coexistence.
The increase in the number of handheld platforms in recent years has created a need to integrate multiple networking technologies on a single integrated circuit. Of these networking technologies, the two most widely used are wireless local-area networking (WLAN, also known as Wi-Fi) and Bluetooth. Both of these technologies use the same un-licensed 2.4 GHz Industrial, Scientific and Medical (ISM) band. This situation poses a difficult problem for designing integrated circuits and external logic components that allow both of these technologies to simultaneously coexist. In order for the end user to use both of these technologies on the same device simultaneously, these two technologies are required to coexist both in time and frequency.